Consistent and reliable communication is an important aspect with respect to an ability to coordinate efforts between multiple actors. In environments where wired communication is unavailable, wireless instruments, such as antenna, are used to maintain communication.
Some environments, which experience extreme weather conditions such as extremely low temperatures, can hamper an ability of an antenna to send and receive information. In some instances, when electronic components of an antenna or other electronic devices drop below a certain temperature the antenna will stop functioning or function improperly.